星に願いを Through The Eyes of the King
by kei-angelus
Summary: You might have known how Hikoboshi and Orihime felt through the story, but who would notice how the King felt? A story of Tanabata from the Heavenly King's point of view. Written based on the script by everyone in the class of 2012 of Bungaku 2 of Maranatha Christian University Japanese Department.
1. Chapter 1 - ｢妙案だな！｣

"What a beautiful weather we have here."

I had decided to take a walk with my dear wife in this lovely morning. We took a tour around my—no, _our_ beautiful garden. Though I didn't have a big interest in gardening, I always had people to keep it maintenanced. As we walked across the bridge, I recalled a moment in the past that made me asked, "By the way, I haven't seen Orihime for a while."

"Ah, I think Orihime is busy weaving, as usual," the woman beside me answered.

Orihime had been introduced to weaving by her mother since she had been young. I actually wondered why she liked it so much. She also shared my interest in painting and calligraphy. I remembered she had sometimes sat on my lap when I had been painting, then she would watch the brush with full attention, as if it would have told her how the paintings were done. I knew now she could paint as good as I did, but she still chose weaving as her main activity.

I remembered playing with her in this garden. She had been an active child when she had been little. She had even sometimes played with the guards and the maids when my wife and I had been busy. I guessed that was why she actually had a boyish side. Ah, I thought I missed those times.

I agreed when my wife said that the clothes she was wearing now was Orihime's weaving and it was very beautiful.

When we were done with the compliments, we had already finished our tour and gone back to the main chamber. I asked my wife to order the maids to summon Orihime.

We didn't have to wait for long before the maids came back with Orihime behind them.

"Father, Mother, you want to see me?" she called.

"Ah, that's right," I smiled.

"How are you?" my wife asked.

"I'm fine. Is there something wrong that you've called me?"

"Ah, no, no. There's no such thing. We just missed you," I honestly said. "I wondered why you work so hard." And as I said that, I realized that I was just worried about her.

"The maids say that you are weaving all the time," my wife added.

"Ah, yes, Mother. I am currently weaving new clothes."

"Well, it is always good to work hard," I remembered teaching her that everything had to be done seriously. "But, mind your own health," my voice lower. "You're kind of pale. Don't you overwork yourself?" I wondered if _I_ had overworked her with my ways. I had always told her that diligence would always bring a good result in return.

"No, Father. Please do not worry," she answered with a smile, her shy smile that I loved so much. "It is just because I am weaving, so I do not apply any make up."

She then left with my permission. She had said that she had to finish her weaving. As I watched her leaving the chamber, my lips echoed my mind. "She grows up without my permission, doesn't she?"

As I realized what had come out of my lips, I could imagine my wife smiling at me, especially at the possessive word I had used. She could always read me. But before I could turn and see her expression, she answered, "That is right. She has become a beautiful and very diligent daughter of us.

"But," I immediately turned at her. "Doesn't she a little bit look lonely?"

"Ah, yes," I unconsciously responded. "I wondered if we should find her a husband."

"Yes, I think that would be great, but she does not go out often, does she? How do you think we should find her a perfect man?" my wife sounded worry.

Yes, she didn't go out often. Her last leaving out of this palace was probably last month, when we asked her to join us attending a dinner party. She hadn't gone out often too since she was young, had she? Especially without us. I wondered if it was me. I might have been overprotective. I wouldn't let _anybody_ hurt her, or even touch her without my permission, unless they wanted to taste the greatest punishment from me. I wondered if it was my own fault that now she seemed so lonely.

"Um…," one of maids' voice snapped me from my thoughts. It was clearly a wrong move to speak up without permission. And now I noticed that the one speaking up was a junior maid. She was scolded by the senior one, but then my wife let her give it a try, something that I actually would barely do. Maybe that was why she let a maid speak up, because she knew that I wouldn't, considering how stubborn I was.

And it was probably the right thing, because the junior maid really gave an actually good opinion.

An audition, she had suggested.

"Ah, that's a good idea. Let's think about how we should do it, then," I decided, suddenly excited.

And with that, we might have a way to cheer our daughter up.


	2. Chapter 2 - 婿を見つけた

"That's it. I'm going to find him myself," I had declared as I had sent the participants away.

I had really thought that an audition might have been a great idea. And it _was_. I just didn't know where this Heaven's great men had gone. Why had the only ones that had come been that _improper_?

Especially that—let's say, _creepy_ dancer. I didn't even know that someone—if not _something_, like him existed in this Heaven. And what had the blond man who had kept insisting that my daughter had been named '_Juliet_' done anyway? Had he tried to fool me with his fake magic? And _who_ was 'Juliet' anyway? I had given him enough patience to let him finish his performance with that boy. Ah, and that boy, the first contestant had been a very young boy—maybe even younger than Orihime, who had been too proud of his _terrible_ milk. He wasn't a sincere boy. I just knew it. I knew he just wanted to be rich. And he had been _very_ impolite. If it hadn't been because of my wife stopping me, I would have seized him. There's_ no way_ I would ever let Orihime to be with someone like him. The ninja had been better than the other three contestants, but he wasn't strong enough. None of them felt right.

When I had said 'finding myself', it had meant that I was going across the bridge down the hill to the place I barely knew. I woke up earlier this time. I had told the senior maid to tell the other maids to tell neither my wife nor Orihime. I also had had them prepare clothes that people down there usually wore.

"Don't let the Queen know that I'm doing this," I had said to the guards when I had reached the main gate. "You two stay here and act like nothing unusual happens."

Then I left after hearing the guards' reply. To be honest, I didn't really know how I could find the right man for my daughter. Maybe I would just walk around and watch. So then, I could find a man who was honest, diligent, caring, polite, hardwo—

_Wait_. But those were not the most important things, were they? The purpose of this disguise wasn't to find the right man to be my assistant, but the right man to be my daughter's husband. Someone who could make her happy, someone she could rely on forever. What kind of man exactly that could be her husband? Who could fulfill my requirements to be my son in law?

The road was easy when no one noticed that I was the King. I kept walking as I was thinking. Unfortunately, I forgot the fact that it had been a way too long time since I had last gone down the hill myself. I realized that I was lost when I reached a small village where there had been a few houses. I couldn't reveal who I was and asked someone here. There would be a too long story that I never wanted to share with anyone out here. I even had gone here without my wife knowing, which was strange because she usually knew everything I did, how could I tell someone that I, the King, was pretending to be an ordinary man and didn't know the way home? There would be too much embarrassment.

There, a young man saved me from not being able to go back to the palace. He approached me and asked me what was wrong. And this boy seemed different, definitely not like those men from the audition. I also noticed that this boy was quite good looking. _Maybe he's the right guy for Orihime_, I thought. Because living for a long time made me learn how to see people's honesty and sincerity. And this boy had both of them.

I noticed one of his friends called him 'Hikoboshi' when he greeted him and asked where he was going, while the other one seemed busy with his bottles (that boy seemed familiar). That was why I now knew his name. Then from their short conversation before Hikoboshi excused himself because he was escorting me, he seemed diligent and smart enough in his job.

"Ah, I can go on my own from here," I said when we reached the bridge. "Thank you for your help," I bowed a little. I turned to look at him again as I walked on the bridge and I smiled, because I might have found the right person for Orihime.

_Now I have to arrange a meeting, don't I?_ I thought.


	3. Chapter 3 - 娘に紹介したい者

I had ordered the guards to find Hikoboshi and bring him here. Last night, I had finally told my wife what I had done. And she just had smiled in return. "I knew you would do something like that," she had said. And she had patted my head before I could reply, "Just go to sleep. You are having a guest tomorrow, aren't you?"

I had also told Orihime my story when we had had breakfast this morning. I hadn't planned to tell her that I had deliberately looked for a right man for her—yet. I had just told her that I had taken a walk by myself and had gone a little too far so I had gotten lost. Then I had told her that a young man had saved me and I had planned to invite him here as a gratitude. I had been relieved when she hadn't asked me why I had taken a walk outside by myself. She might have been curious, but she wouldn't have pushed me to tell her why.

I didn't have to wait too long for the guards to bring me Hikoboshi. They had taken the confused boy to the main chamber. When I entered the room, he was just standing there and mesmerized by the palace.

"Hikoboshi, welcome to my palace," I said as I sat down on my throne.

As soon as he turned to face me, surprise was obvious on his face. He was startled and immediately fell down on his knees. "Your… Your Majesty, please forgive me for anything I've done wrong."

_Ah, he doesn't notice who I was._

"What are you talking about? You didn't do anything wrong. There's no need to apologize," I said. "It's me who should be thanking." With that, he raised his face with confusion. "It was because of you that I could go home safely. Today is my gratitude." He started to be able to connect what happened. I guessed he now had realized that I was the one he had helped, but he had such a good manner that he hadn't said anything. "Please, enjoy yourself."

With that, I sent the maids to bring some food, but not only just food, they had already known that I wanted them to summon Orihime as well.

As the maids brought trays full of delicious food, there came my daughter behind them.

"Father, do you want to see me?" she called from the door.

"Ah, yes. Please, come here," I answered. "There's someone I want to introduce to you."

Orihime then went in and sat in front of Hikoboshi. And I just knew the boy was mesmerized—_again_, by my daughter the second he had laid his eyes on her. But it wasn't just that. I saw the spark I had never seen before in my daughter's eyes when she looked at the boy. I knew she was instantly blushing and immediately threw her gaze on the floor. She was always shy, wasn't she?

That just made me unconsciously smiled.

"Orihime, this is the one who saved me that day, Hikoboshi."

"Ah, that good young man," she answered with a nervous state, throwing a quick glance to Hikoboshi just to keep her manner.

"Yes. I'm going to be straight. I'm planning to let Hikoboshi be your husband. What do you think, Orihime? Is he qualified to be your husband?" And I could noticed Orihime even became more tensed.

"M…me? As the Princess' husband?" Hikoboshi snapped, saving my daughter from having to answer my question. Snapping my words would be a great mistake, but today was different.

I nodded with a hum.

"That…that's… I really appreciate it, but isn't it just too much that I—"

"Ah, no, no," I snapped. "I have seen your personality myself. Besides, I think Orihime likes you too," I could see my daughter's cheek even turned redder than ever. "Isn't that right, Orihime?"

"Y…yes…"

_I know._

"It's decided then," I tapped my fan I had been holding to my hand. "We'll need a huge preparation for the wedding, won't we?" I stood up. When I saw my daughter and Hikoboshi, I guessed I should have just given them some privacy to know each other. "Ah, you two haven't known each other, right?"

But before any of them could answer my question, I left them with a saying, "We're going to be very busy from now on."


	4. Chapter 4 - 幸せな日々

"I…," I heard both of them said.

"Ah, ladies first…," Hikoboshi nervously said, feeling saved by the chance of letting my daughter speak first. "No, it's okay, Hikoboshi-san. You can start first."

_Okay, that's enough._ I shook my head.

"What's wrong, both of you?" I suddenly appeared behind them. They jumped at my voice. Hikoboshi instantly straightened himself and Orihime immediately threw her gaze to the grass. "You two were just too awkward,"I put my hands on Orihime's shoulders and dragged her to the left so that they didn't have the 'formal space' anymore. Then I said something that was actually ridiculous like, "Ah, such a nice weather we have today. I think it will be great if we go out, take a walk…" I sang the last part a bit.

"Th…that's right," my daughter answered too quickly. I just knew that there was no other phrase she could think of right now. This went according to the plan I unconsciously made.

"Then, go. Enjoy this beautiful weather," I signaled the maids to bring the food so that this new couple could have a picnic outside the palace.

"Ah, Hikoboshi," I said as Orihime took the food from the maids. "From now on, you would be my son in law, wouldn't you? I think you should drop the formalities. Don't forget that."

"I'll remember that," he honestly answered.

I nodded with a proud smile. "Ah, go, then. Enjoy your picnic," I said when Orihime went back to her original spot before I had come. "Take care," I waved my hand as I left them. I pretended to go straight back inside the castle, but I actually stopped in front of the gate and watched them leave with their awkwardness.

"They are making progress, Dear?" a familiar voice suddenly said. And I could see the maids already understood that the conversation would not be theirs to hear and left us.

I chuckled. "You know me better than I am. You know what I've just done."

My wife chuckled too and stepped forward. "You just could not stand seeing them that way, couldn't you?"

"There, exactly."

"And you let _yourself_ do something ridiculous just to make them have the chance."

I laughed. "You always know, don't you?"

"They are not us, you know that."

"Oh, yes. Because I would take you to the most beautiful garden in this Heaven if I were him," I grinned.

"As if you had not done that back when you tried to propose me."

I laughed again. "And I took you to the palace to have the best dinner in my life."

"What did you say exactly again?" she asked without looking at me. I wondered if she just wanted to hear it again.

With a big smile, I took her hand and drew her closer to me, "'Dear my love, would you be my queen, go together with me through everything, and stay with me, ruling this entire Heaven _forever_?'" And I knew that she hadn't expected me to do the exact thing I had done long, long time ago when we was younger. "You're blushing," my grin replaced the serious expression I had tried to remake.

"Showing off," she said, still blushed.

"You _know_ I love showing off," my grin grew even wider.

"Yes, and if you did not, maybe I would not have fallen in love with you."

"And only you, could honestly fall in love with someone like me," I put my finger on her chest and bowed a little to lessen the space between us.

She smiled, "Stop it, you do not have to say it again, do you?" She took my hand.

But I just wanted her to admit it. I just wanted her to admit it herself that I had never been someone who could easily be loved. And I always wanted to ensure her that she was the only one capable of doing it. I always wanted to know what she had really thought when we first had met. I hadn't felt what called 'love at the first sight' just like my daughter had. And maybe that was why I had never picked a husband for my daughter myself and force her to marry him. I didn't want to force her to love someone she didn't.

I sighed.

"Everything is going to be alright," the woman holding my hand ensured me.

I smiled. "See? Only _you_ could do that to me."

She laughed with another '_stop_ _it_' as we walked in to the palace.

Today, I had a wedding party to arrange and it had to be as great as mi—no, _ours_. Or should have been it even greater? I started to imagine how it would feel.

Then a realization hit me.I guessed I still wasn't ready to feel the mixture of proud, happiness, and sadness I would feel on my daughter's wedding day.

She _really_ had grown up without my permission.


	5. Chapter 5 - 初夜

_The crowds all cheered. The couple shyly smiled under the shade of the shelter. And I happily threw them a content smile as I watched them._

I deeply inhaled as I found myself staring outside through the window in our room. I could hear my wife had already finished her bath and was getting ready for bed after this long day. I could feel her gaze on me. I threw a glance at her through her reflection in the window glass. "I know what you're going to say," I muttered, but loud enough so she could hear it.

She chuckled as she untied her hair. She was sitting on our bed when she suddenly stood up and approached me. "It's okay," she said as she put her arm around mine. And she caressed it as she added, "She will be okay."

I then put my hand on hers and let it stay there for a while. I sighed. "At last, I still couldn't let her go, though I found Hikoboshi myself."

"But you did," she said.

And I just knew that it would be a waste of time if I argued with her.

"Come on, don't ruin this day," she looked at my face, finally officially dropped the formalities. "But you're happy that they—_our daughter_ is happy, aren't you?"

I smiled at her choice of words. She knew that I hadn't put too much affection for my son-in-law. "You're right," I looked back at her. Well, I had provided everything they would need anyway.

She then took my hand and led me to the bed. I followed her and lied down under the blanket in sitting position beside her after untying my hair. She then took the same position and started, "Say, what really worries you?"

Only in these little private moments before bed, she would drop all the formalities. We weren't the King and Queen of the Heaven, we were just us, a married couple talking about their grown-up daughter.

I thought for a while, throwing a gaze to the wall. "That she would get hurt," I said. Then I paused and added, "You know what I mean," I threw her a quick glance.

"You're always that anxious, aren't you?" she faced me. "And it has been happening since she was born." I could imagine her almost rolling her eyes.

_Am I?_ My eyebrows furrowed as the question popped up in my mind. But I just needed to look back at her to echo that line in my head.

"Oh, please don't say that you never realize it," she gave me a doubtful look, which I replied with just a shrug. "Remember when we first introduced her to the other gods? You set the protection to full alert and brought _more_ than ten guards to protect us," she explained. I just innocently stared at her. She then gave up and said, "Dear, you're unbelievable!" She half-heartedly slapped my arm, but her hand never left. Instead, it wrapped my arm and she shifted closer.

I chuckled as I thought about what I should have said to answer it.

I cleared my throat before I gave her my defense. "No, it isn't since she was born. It's since I met _you_," I challenged. I could see her eyes widened before she turned her head to see me with a slightly blushed face. She must have not expected that I would have said that.

She released her intertwined hands and laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. Her laugh made me smile even wider. She never knew how much I loved her.

"You never change," she said after regaining herself.

I pulled her closer with my arm. She didn't resist and snuggled up even closer. She rested her head on my chest and whispered, "Just admit it."

"Admit what?"

"You're never as happy as today."

I chuckled again. "Let's see," I said as I considered it for a while. "Well, today's the second best day in my life."

"Second best?"

"Yes," I caressed her shoulder.

"And the best?"

"Of course it's our wedding," I smiled.

She giggled again as she started to put her arms around my waist.

"Oh, wait," I said. "But the day I proposed you was incredibly amazing, too."

"Dear, stop it," she tightened her embrace, not being able to resist a giggle.

I let out a genuine laugh.

Yes, the day I proposed her had been amazing. I never knew how I had gotten the idea to take her to the most beautiful garden in this Heaven. Being the prince of this Heaven hadn't stopped me from taking her to _walk_ to that place. I was glad that she hadn't instantly refuse my invitation to take a walk. It hadn't been the easiest place to reach, we even had had to disguise ourselv— _Ah_. I guessed that was why she had thought that it hadn't been impossible for me to do the same thing twice for Orihime.

But _that_ day, the expression she had showed the second she had seen the garden had satisfied me. The long walk had been nothing compared to the happy face of hers.

"You don't know how happy I was that day," she snapped my flashback.

"I wish I did, but I'm more curious about how you could say yes," I teased her.

That day, it had been the strange mixture of the feeling of afraid of being rejected and the confidence that said that it must have worked since I had believes that she had loved me. I had taken her back to this palace and had a private dinner with her. I had told the maids and the guards not to enter the room, no matter what. And I still remembered the thrill. My heart had been racing, I had been more nervous than ever, even more than when I had had to do my first speech in front of the whole people of this Heaven. But I was glad that my nervousness hadn't ruined my 'speech'.

"You're doing it again," she said.

"What? Being amazed by the love of my life? If so, then it's a yes," I proudly said.

"It's my turn, then," she suddenly straightened herself, releasing her embrace. And I already missed her touch the second her touch left my body.

Being curious, I watched her preparing her speech with my full attention.

"My Dear King," she addressed me. "You're the most unbelievable and unexpected person I have ever met. I had never thought that there would be a prince who would do something like what you did for me. I never regret my decision to greet you that day, just because you looked so annoyed. I'm glad we have shared the same interest since the day we met. And I'm so, _so_ glad that you choose me, over every woman in this entire Heaven." Before I could snap, she continued, "You have your own way of expressing how much you love me—how much you love _us_. And though you will never admit it—or even realize it, you're the most romantic man I have ever met."

I was sure I froze and my eyes widened. "You're blushing," she countered what I had said several days ago using the exact same words of mine.

I couldn't hold a smile any longer. It was my turn to shake my head in disbelief as I chuckled. "Enough already," I said.

Then before she could say anything more, I took her in my arms and deeply kissed her. There was no way she would resist it.

She suddenly chuckled when our lips parted. "_What_?" I asked without giving her enough space to look at me.

"Today's _their_ first night, not ours," she stated.

I scoffed. "_Whatever_," I muttered before I gave her another proper kiss.

"I love you," I whispered.

And I guessed I was glad that we had forgotten the fact that today was our daughter's first night, _not_ ours.


	6. Chapter 6 - 「織姫と彦星を呼んで参れ。」

The maids stopped talking when they noticed me coming, they immediately straightened their selves and pretended that they hadn't been _gossiping_. But it was no use. I had heard what they had been talking about.

And it confirmed my curiosity about what my daughter and her husband had been doing. Indeed, they hadn't come here for several months, but I had thought that it had been okay. Because _everything_ seemed okay. They just needed some private moments. My wife had said so. But they had said "Just like what the Queen said." Was I the only one _not_ knowing this?

My anger rose as I thought about the rumors I had ignored. I had heard that some cows on the other side had been sick lately, but I had never thought that they were Hikoboshi's, because I had thought that he had been too diligent to forget his job. And I just couldn't believe that the absence of my daughter's works was the problem the other gods had been complaining lately. That must have been why they never told me what the problem was this time.

How could they do this? I had trusted them. I had believed that they wouldn't have forgotten their responsibility. Moreover, _she_ was my daughter and _he_ was the man I had chosen myself to be my daughter's husband. Should I have regretted my decision to let them fall in love with each other?

_I can't let this happen, _the thought kept lingering in my head.

I needed more explanations, but there was no way I would ask the maids. Even the ones being here. I was too proud to ask them and I was too stubborn to believe them.

I needed both of them to be here. _Now_.

I was about to rush outside to call the guards when my wife suddenly entered the main chamber. Her appearance stopped me from proceeding my steps. Our eyes instantly met, and she gave me a questioned look when she noticed my furious expression. I then signaled the maids to get out without leaving her gaze.

"What is it?" she asked as soon as the maids left and closed the door, because she knew when I wanted to talk in private. But because of that too, I knew that the fear started to crept in her mind. She just hid it so well, she _always_ did.

"_What is it_?" I hissed, suddenly exploded. I would have yelled if only I hadn't restrained myself. I couldn't hide anything from her. It was always like I would tell her everything, because that was what we always did. No matter how hard I told myself not to show it to her, it escaped my lips as soon as I had the chance.

She didn't answer, probably surprised by my harsh voice, but her eyes never left mine. Her eyes widened, but there was a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

"You know," I stated, my voice lower, almost whispering, regretting the harshness in my previous line.

I didn't know what expression I showed, or how I looked like right now. It was a mixture of disappointment and upset inside. Because since when had we been keeping secrets from each other? I could barely hide _anything_ from her and now she had kept something from me. Moreover, it was important. It was about our daughter. And the look in her eyes had told me that she _did_ know.

"You've been keeping it from me," I continued. "Why?" I whispered the last part, throwing back my gaze to her face, but she didn't do the same. She just stared at the floor, avoiding my gaze.

I didn't even need an answer. I knew that she knew what I would have done if I had known it earlier. But my pride and my stubbornness made me do it anyway.

With a _defeated_ sigh, I closed my eyes for a second, preparing myself, before I walked past her and pushed open the door.

For a second, I wished she had stopped me, or at least told me to consider it, but as the Queen of Heaven, she didn't.

"Guards," I called. "Bring Orihime and Hikoboshi to me."


	7. Chapter 7 - あの二人を放した

"Father," Orihime called. "It has been a while. We brought mother some flowers, where is she?"

I finally managed to turn and look at them. And when I laid my eyes on my daughter, I couldn't believe how much I'd missed her. She was wearing her usual pink dress. She might have involuntarily wear it since she knew that I really liked her in that dress. Now everything about her had made me think over again about what I was about to say, what I was about to decide.

They did seem happy. Their faces told me everything. I hadn't seen my daughter seem this happy. Now I was asking myself, _am I really ready to ruin her happiness?_

"Save the flowers. You two, please sit down," I finally answered. I raised my hand to deliver the maids and the guards outside. I didn't need them to hear this conversation.

I didn't need to see them to know that they started to sense the unusual atmosphere. I usually didn't send the maids and the guards outside unless I needed them to bring me something. I bet they started to wonder why I had summoned them in the first place.

Orihime finally braced herself and asked me, "Father, what is going on?"

I didn't want to answer it. Though I had known that I had to, I still didn't want to. But I had to. As The King, I had to.

I swallowed and finally started, "I know very well that you two are very happy with your new life." None of them responded. In normal situation, I knew that Orihime would then confirmed it and just gave me some details. I wished today had been that situation.

"But haven't you _forgotten _what you two _should do_?" I suddenly exploded. My voice was echoing in the chamber. Hikoboshi immediately faced the floor, realizing his mistake, while my daughter's eyes widened in surprise. Her eyes showed terror. She was scared of _me_.

Not being able to imagine her thinking about how I had become through her eyes, I dropped my glare to the man beside her. "Hikoboshi," my voice still high. "I bet you haven't checked on your cows lately. They aren't fed properly they now are getting sick and dying."

Hikoboshi hid his face.

What I had wished just made even angrier. I hated the fact that I had to say this to my daughter after not seeing her for months. I hated the fact that I couldn't just have a dinner with them and ask them about their daily life.

There I stopped for another second. My eyes was now on my daughter. Her eyes had left me. She now took the same position as her husband. I could feel my gaze soften, though it wasn't visible to anyone.

_What have you done, Orihime? _I wanted to ask.

"Orihime," my voice now lower, not as harsh as it had been before. "You have done the same, aren't you?"

I hated seeing her scared. I hated seeing her feel threatened. I hated seeing her feel hopeless. _I_ was supposed to protect her. From _anything_. But now how could I protect her from myself?

"Why haven't you weaved since your wedding?" I felt that what I was saying was just a stupid accusation, but I continued. "The gods kept complaining," my eyes left her and I started to pace around. "They said that they never get new clothes anymore."

Not being able to form more accusation, I waited for their reply.

Then they responded in unison as they bowed down, "We are really sorry."

"You two have to accept to consequence I'm going to tell you," the words escaped my lips.

"Consequence?" they asked.

"From now on, despite the fact that you two are married, I want you to live separately," I stated.

_What have I just said? _

"Father! Father! Please!" Orihime fell on her knees.

I couldn't stand seeing her do that. "No. I've decided." But my pride wouldn't let me take back the words I had just said.

I could feel my grip tightened.

"Please, Father...," she bowed down again as she pleaded.

I'd never thought I'd see her like this, begging me to forgive her. I'd never thought she would ever have to do this. To _me_.

"Please, Father! We beg you," Hikoboshi said, letting his forehead touch the floor. I almost forgot that he was there. And his presence now annoyed me.

"_Whose fault do you think this is?_" I suddenly yelled. Something that I'd never thought I would do to my own daughter. I could feel my hands trembling and my breath became heavier.

Her face showed fear—greater that it had been before, and disappointment, and surprise, and confusion. And I knew she would burst into tears soon.

And it hurt. It hurt seeing her like that. But how? How to fix this? _I_ had decided. _The King_ had decided.

No one knew that I actually wanted to embrace her right now. But how could I do that since I was the one causing her crying? My pride wouldn't allow me to do that.

"Guards," I called. Then the guards immediately rushed inside. "Take Hikoboshi outside."

I could barely look at my daughter as she watched the two guards dragging her husband outside. And when I finally did, her voice was calling him. And she was crying, _broken_.

_It's their own fault. Their fault,_ my own voice tried to assure myself.

I didn't know what to do as I could hear her sobs tearing my heart.

As I took a glance at her, I just wanted to pat her head, just like I had used to. But again, my pride wouldn't let me do that.

_Now she would hate me, wouldn't she?_

After another painful second, my feet finally started to work and I started to leave.

"I'm sorry," I muttered as I walked past my breaking down daughter, not really hoping her to hear it.

When I opened the door, I was welcome by my dear wife's face.

Her face also showed terror and disappointment, and even a glimpse of anger—she must have been listening, but her expression changed the second she had seen my face before she immediately rushed to Orihime and left me with my pride.

I froze for a second before I finally closed the door. I could hear the muffled sound of Orihime's bursting cry. Her mother must have been holding her. She was a great mother, I knew.

I kept walking till I couldn't hear her crying anymore. But it was no use since it was still echoing in my head.

I loved her. And I hated seeing her cry.

_What have I done?_

I almost ran when I finally reached my room. I closed the door behind me and tried to walk as normal as possible. I stopped in front of the bed and put off my crown. I nearly slammed it onto the floor as I felt my heart racing. I rested my clenched hands on the desk.

_What have I done?_

_What have I done?_

_She will hate me. They will hate me. _

I closed my eyes as if it would help me. And I shut them harder as if it would make me feel better.

_I have ruined this family._

And the realization hit me so hard that my eyes popped open. When I raised my head and involuntarily met my own reflection at the mirror, I wondered if this was the face my wife had seen. It looked like someone I didn't know. And it just made me angrier. But to whom?

The only one I could blame was _me_ and my pride. Because I regretted my own decision. I regretted what I'd said. But I just couldn't simply take it back. Because my reputation as the King of Heaven wouldn't let me.

I almost broke the mirror with my fist when the door suddenly opened. And my wife rushed to my side before I could finish raising my hand. She immediately stopped me from finishing my action. She took my shaking hand and brought it down again. She then turned my body with both of her hands on my tensed arms, so that now she was facing me.

I stared at nothing. I didn't have the courage to look at her face. And I didn't even want her to see me like this, so my eyes were on the floor. My hands were still clenched, even though they were now held by hers. She held my hands tighter as if she wanted to stop the trembling.

"I…," I tried to form words though my brain didn't seem to give me a proper instructions. "I…" But it only made my breath became heavier and I could feel the trembling became worse.

When her effort seemed useless, she stepped forward and embraced me. And we stayed in that position for a while. She didn't say a thing. And I had stopped trying to say something, because yelling at her was the last thing I wanted to do after scolding my own daughter. I knew she understood. Sometimes she didn't need words to know how I felt. And now, I knew she did, even though I didn't.

I wondered if she also knew that I was holding back tears, because she held me tighter, as if she was afraid of losing me if she hadn't. But it was supposed to be me who was scared. I finally gave up and rest my head on her shoulder. I could feel my shuddered breath as I swallowed. She rubbed my back when she heard it. And she let me calm down slowly and voluntarily kept the gesture.

And that was where I had brought myself down in front of her. _Just her_. Because the man in her arms wasn't The King of Heaven. The man in her arms was just a broken guilty man whose pride was too strong that he was driven by it.

And it took me too long to raise my hand to hug her back. Then with my shaking voice, I said, "_I'm sorry_."


	8. Chapter 8 - この家族のため

It now had been three weeks since that day. And it had been three weeks too since I had seen Orihime. I could hear her crying every time I passed her room. I also knew that she hadn't eaten properly since then.

It wasn't that I was still angry. The fact was that actually, I was just afraid of seeing her. It was hard to see her crying. And I was too scared to face the possibility that she might have hated me.

I was reading—something that I did to distract myself, when my wife suddenly came with a begging.

Since that day, I could barely really enjoy my days. I spent most of my time locking myself up in my library.

I knew I was avoiding everyone and it was a shame for a king. Even though I had never thought I could, it was including my wife. But it wasn't because I didn't want to see her. In the contrary, I needed her, _so much_. I just didn't want her to see me like this, though I knew that she always knew all the time.

I hated myself for being a coward like this. I wore my mask so well that I still could be 'my usual self' when I had to meet people. But I wasn't okay. This wasn't the King.

And I knew that she knew what I thought. And maybe that was why she never disturbed me when I was locking myself up. When she saw me getting out of the library, she would just ask me with a smile, "Are you tired, Dear?" Though I could never answer it. She definitely waited for me. Then we would walk together to our room if it was late.

What hurt me was that she still asked that question with her tired smile. She pretended that everything was okay though I could see her swollen eyes. I knew that she cried seeing our daughter. I knew that she cried with her. And _I_ was the one to blame. I made her caught in between.

_Why didn't I do something to fix this?_

Now I started to wonder if I really deserve her. She always helped me be my better self. And _this_ wasn't the man she saw in me.

She believed me so much that she had said that I could always be a great leader. And her words were what had convinced me to sit on the throne. But what had I done now?

Some nights I found myself wide awake. And the guilty feeling attacked me every time I turned my head to the right to see her sleeping beside me.

Some mornings I also woke up with my hand in hers. I never knew what made her do that. And I always wondered, how could she still love me?

I couldn't sleep one night, and my breath went faster as I recalled everything I had done. But suddenly she stirred. Before I could see her clearly to check if she was awake or not, under the blanket, a hand slipped onto mine.

And I could see her face in the dark. She gave me a worried face.

I could tell her that it was okay, but that would be a lie.

A stupid lie since we both knew that it wasn't true.

And we didn't need words. Her little gesture always saved me from myself. Just like when she gradually secretly caressed my back when no one noticed. It reminded me that I still had her.

She always gave me a little spark of hope that I could live for another day.

But today, she came to me.

I had already known what she was going to say.

She said she wanted to talk about Orihime, as if I hadn't known. She said that Orihime couldn't weave that she was crying all the time. But I didn't need her to tell me that she was so sad because she couldn't see her husband, Hikoboshi.

It was the first time she finally brought this up.

Because I had been lying.

I couldn't stand her crying anymore, but it wasn't because it was annoying. It was because _I_ was the one who was responsible for that. And the sound of her crying was still tearing my heart.

"But it's not good to just let them be together again, is it? What they've done is unforgiveable," I had snapped, wearing the mask so well.

And that was one more lie, I just kept making excuses. I was just too afraid of losing my little daughter again, wasn't I? But now that I'd gotten her back, I could barely see her. Because she was broken. And it was _my_ fault. And I barely knew how I could have just make a lame excuse. Because I just knew that my wife was right.

With another begging, my wife left the chamber. And it even hurt me more when I saw her do that. From all of people in this entire Heaven, she was the only one I considered equal to me. Somehow, I even thought that she always had the right to slap me, though I knew it would just destroy me completely. It scared me only by thinking about it. But she didn't. She fulfilled her promise to stay beside me and go through everything. _Everything_.

With that, I forced my feet to stand up and rushed outside the chamber. I didn't care anymore as I almost ran through the corridors. As if already knowing what was happening, not many maids or guards were present along the corridors.

I could see her about twenty feet ahead. "Dear… Dear," I chanted.

Right before she opened the door of our room, I finally managed to catch up with her.

My hand automatically took hers. She jumped at the touch and she automatically turned towards me.

Seeing the tears on her face made me even feel worse.

She immediately hid her face and went inside, but without releasing my grip, as if inviting me to follow her. She stopped at her first step as soon as the door closed.

Without any warning, my hands suddenly embraced her.

After 2 seconds, she put her hand on mine and finally gave up. I could feel her grip shaking as she let the first sob out.

I had just realized the reason she cried when I unconsciously shifted, feeling the guilty suddenly attacked me. But she didn't let me released my grip around her body.

"Stay," she let out a whisper.

I unconsciously tightened the hug as the question lingered again in my head, _how could she still love me?_

And I realized how much I was afraid of losing her too.

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'm sorry… Really sorry…"

"Why…," she stopped as soon as she started.

I waited, but she never finished her words. Instead, she shook her head and another sobs escaped her lips.

With that, I released my hands to circle her and embraced her again. She buried her face on my chest as I rested my hands on her back. I let her tears soaked my clothes.

I didn't dare to loosen my grip around her. It was as if she was so fragile that she would break down if I did it, that I would _lose_ her if I did.

And I had just realized that it was the first time she had ever cried like this in front of me. My thoughts had made me gently tightened my grip.

"I'm sorry," I said again, feeling hopeless. I didn't know how to make a better apology. The sound of her muffled cry was still present in the air.

Right now, I could only think about one thing, _I have to do something_. For her and Orihime. For this family.

"I'll do something," I whispered, "I will."

I finally braced myself to loosen my grip. My hands were holding her arms, as if making sure that she wouldn't break down. When I could feel her tough enough to support her own weight, I put my hands on her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze.

She had calmed down, but tears still rolled down her eyes. And it still hurt me seeing that.

I gave her a kiss on her forehead before I said, "I promise."

With another squeeze, I released my grip and opened the door to face another woman I have to apologize to.

In these three weeks, I always stopped in front of Orihime's room. I wanted to open the door and tell her that I was sorry. But my hand always stopped as soon as I raised it to even knocked on the door. Maybe I was just a coward. Because I wasn't brave enough to even think about what I had done. I was just too afraid of losing my daughter forever if she didn't forgive me.

I still had the whole Heaven to praise me. But it wasn't the most important thing right now. How could I be the King if I couldn't be a father for my own daughter?

And that was why I finally beat my pride and entered her room.

"Orihime," I started after ordering the maids to get out of the room. I noticed the untouched food left by the maids. She suddenly alarmed, clearly not expecting me to be here.

I even needed another seconds to say the next words. I was nervous. And _the King_ wasn't supposed to feel nervous. _Everyone_ would listen to every word I was going to say, but Orihime didn't even know how much she meant for me that I almost didn't know what to say. Because I was too afraid of the possibility that she might not want to listen to me anymore. I was too afraid that she wouldn't accept my apology. And _apologizing_ was not something that the King usually did.

_Do you hate me?_ I wanted to asked. _Will you ever forgive me? _But instead, "Will you…please stop the crying?" I said.

I could barely see her face, because I knew it would hurt so bad. And I had to give my best effort to not hold her in my arms.

"Father, please forgive us. We have understood our mistake," she begged me, her voice shaking.

I didn't want her to beg me again. I _never_ wanted her to do that.

"Really?" I asked.

And I didn't even know what was the point of that question. I wondered why I couldn't just tell her how I actually felt. Why couldn't I just show her that I loved her? Just like what I had just did to my wife.

"Yes, Father."

I sighed. "I forgive you, then," I answered too quickly.

I lied. I had already forgiven her the second I had told her that I decided to separate them. Because I had regretted it the second I had said it.

"Is this for real, Father?" she raised her head with excitement. I could see the spark in her eyes again, despite of her swollen eyes.

"Yes," I answered. "But there's a condition."

I wondered why I still made it harder. I just wanted her to be happy. _Alive_.

"What condition, Father?"

"From now on, you have to work hard again. Weave some clothes for the Gods. Then on 7th July, you can see your husband on the bridge of Amanogawa."

_I see._

"Just… once a year?" she hesitated.

"Yes, that's it."

_All this time, I'm just afraid of losing her, aren't I? I just don't want to lose my little daughter, do I?_

"I understand. Thank you, Father," she bowed down.

Seeing that spark in her eyes had come back, I thought I could forgive myself. She was actually one of my two biggest weaknesses, wasn't she? Because she had made me walk down the hill just to find a proper man to be with her, something that kings never did.

As I walked towards the door, I raised my hand to put it on her head when it was in my reach, just like when she had been little. But again, my pride stopped me.

She wasn't a little girl anymore, was she?

But the urge to show a little affection was too hard to bear. I _needed_ to show her that I had forgiven her, that I still loved her. _So much_. I needed to show that I was still her _father_.

So I raised my hand again. I put it on her shoulder and I lightly squeezed it. I could feel that she was surprised. And before she could react, I released my grip and started to walk away.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. This time, I let her hear my apology.


	9. Chapter 9 - 七夕

Sunlight started to emerge into our bedroom through the space between the curtains as I stared at nothing. I had woken up earlier without any reason this morning.

Maybe it was because today was the 6th of July. In less than 24 hours, Orihime would see her husband again. And it somehow made me worried.

Suddenly, the woman sleeping beside me stirred. She shifted closer to me as she slowly opened her eyes. Though I was the one who always woke up first, today she opened her eyes earlier too. She slowly regained her consciousness as I silently watched her.

'Adorable' was the only word showed up in my head as I couldn't hold a smile any longer, and 'good morning' was the only words I said after I'd given her a morning kiss.

She automatically smiled as she'd completely gather her consciousness. "Good morning", she sleepily replied. She was never a morning person. If she had found me still sleeping, I bet she would have fallen asleep again right now. Or maybe it was just because the morning kiss.

She stretched her body as she laid on her back. "You're early today," she said, rubbing her eyes and yawned.

"So are you," I replied.

"Ah," she said in realization after a while. And I didn't have to ask her about what she'd just realized. I knew she must have been right. "It's the 6th of July," she stated.

_Right as usual._

I could feel her gaze on me then.

"And you're worried," she added.

I just gave her a hum for a reply. After some seconds of comfortable silence, I rolled to face her and tried to start, "You know—"

But I never managed to finish my words because she stopped me by putting her hand on my cheek.

"You won't," she smiled.

I always wondered how she could do that. Sometimes it felt like she could read my mind. How could she just know that the statement I was about to _try to_ express had been 'I'm just afraid of losing her'? Even if I had said it, I bet what would come out of my mouth wouldn't have been exactly like what I'd thought.

We just stared at each other till I finally broke it with a sigh.

"Okay, if you say so," I said before I rose up to start the day.

Today, my dear daughter, Orihime, was filled with excitement. I had seen her busy doing this and that for days, preparing her best clothes and stuff. I had ordered some of the maids to help her to do everything. She even ordered the cooks to cook the best food and of course I agreed when they asked me for my permission.

The sound of her weaving had replaced her crying. She had worked hard as she had promised. This palace had become alive again. She even often had dinner with us and came with us to have parties with the other gods.

I visited her room once in a while. And I had always been greeted by her beautiful smile. "Father," she always said when she noticed me entering her room. There I could see that she didn't hate me.

Her last project was of course a new set of _yukata_ for Hikoboshi. After not seeing each other for about 5 months, she must have been missing him so much.

I finished my job with the documents early today. The meeting with the other gods went well too.

I had just dismissed the meeting and went outside the room when I saw Orihime being busy giving instructions to some of the maids. I unconsciously stopped and smiled at the scenery. She could be a great leader, couldn't she? But with her mother's compassion, something that I actually didn't have much.

She almost left without even seeing me, but then suddenly stopped as soon as she took the third step as she realized that the men standing several feet away from her was me. She immediately turned around to face me. "Ah, Father," she bowed down.

"What are you preparing, Orihime?" I said as I took a step and put my hand around her shoulder and walked with her.

"I ordered the maids to prepare the food I had ordered the cooks to cook," she said. "Ah, of course with your permission, Father," she added after a pause, suddenly straightened her position.

I tapped her shoulder and said, "Just continue what you need to be done. _They_ will ask me for my permission."

Hearing where the emphasize of the sentence I'd just said was, she grinned. I was glad she could understand what I meant. "Thank you, Father," she said before she excused herself to continue her plans.

With a smile, I entered the main chamber to see my wife.

Somehow I was as excited as my daughter was, and I waited for her departure in the main chamber.

It was nearly midnight when the maids came with Orihime in front of them.

"Father," she started.

"Ah, Orihime," I turned to look at her. She was so beautiful in her pink dress. "Haven't departed yet?"

"I will soon, Father." I noticed that she was holding something. "But before that, this is for you," she handed me the package.

_A present?_

I didn't even have the chance to peek what was inside, or even ask her what it was when she suddenly hugged me.

"Thank you, Father," she said.

I was surprised, but I was glad that I had the chance to hug her back. It felt like forever since the last time I hugged her. I then put my hand on the top of her head. She was still my little girl. She would _always_ be.

And suddenly the doors opened and my wife saw us. From the corner of my eyes, I could tell that she immediately smiled at the scenery.

Hearing the doors opened, Orihime slightly jumped and realized she was doing.

"Ah," she groggily said, "I'm sorry, Father."

I let Orihime release her hug, but both of my hands were still holding her shoulders. I gave her a light chuckle as a respond of her apology. "Have fun," I finally said.

With that, she then excused herself with a big smile on her face.

I was too busy staring at her to notice that my wife was already standing beside me and I was still holding the package Orihime had given me.

"She is fine now," the woman beside me started. But I didn't need to answer that. I knew she would know the answer from my expression.

"You did the right thing," she continued.

"I hope so," I muttered.

She then held my hand to reassure me. "You did," she smiled.

And when I turned to look at her with a smile, she started to rub my hand instead of releasing it. Her little gesture really made me feel comfortable.

I then gave my wife a proper kiss on her forehead with my free hand on her cheek, pretending that the maids weren't there.

"Thank you," I whispered.

I had just noticed that the maids were already nowhere to be found in this chamber, which was something that was secretly pleased me. I didn't know whether it was my wife who had sent them out or they had already known that we wanted some privacy.

My curiosity then started to creep and give me the urge to open the package. I was sure my wife was as curious as I was.

"A new robe," I murmured. And it was blue, just like the sky. Both the day and the night were represented in the robe. And I liked it.

I unconsciously smiled as a thought seeped in to my mind. I wondered if the sky was a representation of me for her. I had both the bright and the dark side. And she knew it. And it was something I didn't think everyone could see, but she did, just like her mother did.

"Ah, that's very Orihime," my wife chuckled. "And the robe… is somehow really _you_. I mean, the color and the pattern… I wonder why._"_

_See?_

Ah, right. If I were the sky, then my wife would be the moon, helping me to go through the darkness, and Orihime would be the star, the _brightest_ star, the sun. She was the one giving us the light to brighten ourselves.

I smiled at my own thoughts.

I could see the main gate opened from the huge window. And we watched our daughter leave the palace together. When I raised my head a little, from far away I could see white birds flying around the bridge of Amanogawa, as if rejoicing the young couple's meeting.

As the woman beside me followed my gaze to see the same scenery, she put her arms around mine. She then put her head on my shoulder. My worries all vanished as soon as I could feel the warmth of her touch. When I looked at her, I could see her smile. And it felt like I was willing to stay like this forever, because only by seeing her smiling like this, I could feel happiness started to emerge. Then when I thought over it, I unconsciously smiled.

Nothing could compare the smile on their faces, because now I had realized that they were the reason of my happiness. Furthermore, I could never be The King if only they hadn't existed.

What would the sky be without the moon and the sun anyway?

As I chuckled at my own thoughts, I finally realized that I was still holding my present and said, "Now, I have a brand new robe for the party next week, don't I?"


	10. Epilogue - 真の幸福

It was almost midnight and now I was staring outside through my bedroom window _again_.

I had fulfilled my promise and let my daughter go to see her husband. I hadn't ordered the guards or the maids to accompany her to give her some privacy. I could guarantee the safety of this Heaven anyway. No one would touch my daughter unless they had my permission.

_But, still…_

My wife suddenly joined me and stood beside me, giving me her comforting warmth I needed. After some comfortable seconds, I broke the silence, "Is it really the right thing?"

She looked up and tried to find my gaze, but my eyes were fixed on the Amanogawa on the west.

"_What_ is really the right thing?" she asked.

"What I did," I finally looked at her, "Is it really the best thing to do?"

She stared right into my eyes for a moment before she spoke up, "You never do something without rethinking, Dear. I suppose you know what you've done."

I finally broke our gaze as I sighed, but she suddenly chuckled. "You're just worried, aren't you?"

I didn't even replied her statement. She then deliberately let her hand brushed my arm as she strode. Despite of my concern for our daughter, I could sense her concern for me. I always overthought everything, she once had said.

I could see that she then sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for me to join her on the bed.

"Is she happy?" I suddenly asked.

I could never hide anything from her. No matter how long I had been a king, no matter how stern I sometimes could be, no matter how firm I had to be, when I was with her, I was just myself. I wasn't the King of Heaven, I was just the same man she had met long time ago. That was why I _didn't_ have to hide anything from her.

Through the glass of the window, I could see that her eyes widened as she finally realized what really bothered me. Her gaze softened and she approached me again.

She put her hand on my back, trying to comfort me as she replied, "What do you think?"

I couldn't answer her question. Instead, I gave her another question, "How would you feel if your father did this to you?"

She gave me a light chuckle as her hand on my back went down and found my hand. "He won't," she said. Her answer somehow made me even more uneasy. Of course her father _won't_, he hadn't been—

"He couldn't do that to us. You were soon to be a king," she explained with a smile.

I let out a relieved sigh as I turned to her. Her smile immediately vanished as soon as she saw the expression on my face. "Oh, I'm sorry," she pleaded.

"You're unbelievable," I whispered. Though relief started to wash over me, a smile didn't reach my face.

Then before I could even open my mouth to start my question, she snapped, "No. Do not ask _that_." She then faced me and put her hands on the both sides of my face.

I could feel my gaze softened at her touch.

"Dear, you did what you have to do—as the King of Heaven, though deep inside, you didn't want to," she paused, as if waiting for my confirmation. And she took my silence as a 'yes'. "You did your job as the King, but you beat your pride for us, didn't you?" she fixed her eyes on me. "Because you _love_ us."

With her last sentence, I closed my eyes as the edges of my lips turned up. "Yes, I do," I said as I took her hands.

"Now, do what you have to do," she smiled.

With that, I quickly put off my sleeping attire and took my robe. My wife helped me with my clothes. When she had finished, she put her hand on my chest and kissed me. "Go," she said when our lips parted.

With a smile, I took the last glance at her and opened the door. I never noticed that I had forgotten my crown.

Now I was waiting for my daughter to come home.

I ordered the guards to pick her up when she had reached the gate of the palace. And when she was getting nearer, the maids had already understood that I wanted them to accompany her.

"Father, I'm home." Her expression was a combination of both happiness and sadness.

"Welcome home," I answered.

"Thank you for letting us be together again, Father."

I just nodded.

Before she could enter the palace, I stopped her. "Orihime."

She turned to look at me. I then stepped forward so that we could drop the formalities.

"Are you really okay with this only once a year meeting?"

"Ah," she was a little bit startled. I always knew when she was nervous.

"I...," she hesitated. And I always knew when she didn't have enough courage to ask me something. But I was too curious to know her answer.

"I... I will surely miss him. But it's okay, Father. I'll wait for next year, I promise I'll work hard and..."

I cut her with my hands holding her shoulders. She suddenly alarmed and knew that it was something serious.

I wonder what it was that she felt. Was she afraid?

I bowed a little so that I was on the same level as her and said, "Go." I unconsciously used the same words my wife had.

Her eyes widened with surprise and her jaw dropped, she couldn't say anything for a long second.

"Th… thank you, Father!"

She was ready to depart again with a deep bow when she suddenly turned around and crashed me with a hug. This time, I let her do it deliberately.

"Now, now, you may leave," I said, just like when she went to the other side for the first time.

She threw me another huge smile and left. I ordered the guards to keep her safe, but only till she met her husband again.

I smiled for too long as I watched her going further and further.

I just hoped she understood that I just didn't want to lose her.

When I turned around to go inside, my wife was waiting for me with her beautiful smile.

When we reached our room, I cupped her face and deeply kissed her.

"You don't know how happy I am now," I whispered.

And I couldn't hold another smile as I bent down again and realized the most important thing.

_I have a wonderful family._


	11. Side Story - A Mother and Daughter Talk

"Mother," a young woman's voice called as she gave a soft knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Orihime decided to peek inside.

"Of course, dear," her mother said and turned around.

"Ah, are you busy?" the daughter asked as she could see her mother's work, an unfinished arranged flowers in a vase. Her mother—the Queen of Heaven—had been doing _ikebana_ before she came to the chamber.

"It is alright, Orihime," the mother smiled. "You want to discuss something with me?"

"Ah, yes," the daughter stammered as she sat down near the table. The mother wiped her hands before she left her work and stood up.

Seeing the nervous response her daughter gave, the mother unconsciously smiled. She stepped closer and sat in front of the younger woman. "Let me guess," the Queen started and Orihime dropped her eyes on to the table in front of her as her cheeks turned red. "You want to talk about Hikoboshi."

"Y-yes." Sometimes, Orihime just knew that it was useless to hide something from her mother. She would instantly know what she was thinking.

"So, what do you want to discuss with me?"

When the question was given, Orihime didn't know what she should have asked. She wished her mother would have done the talking without her asking questions. "Um," she tried to find the right question, but instead, she asked, "How… how did you meet father?"

The Queen chuckled at her daughter's question. She had already known what her daughter wanted her to do, but she was just curious. "I somehow already knew that you would ask me that," the mother said. "And I somehow knew that I would have to tell you this story someday."

The maids suddenly brought them tea, just like the usual.

"But, it is hard to talk about boys with your father as an example," the mother sipped her tea.

The daughter just gave her mother an interested look.

"You know, I can't even say that he was a _boy_," the Queen started. "He was even younger than Hikoboshi when we first met, but he was… _a man_ from the start."

"A man?"

"Yes," the Queen nodded. "It was how he looked at me... How he looked at the world… He was just… _different_."

Orihime just watched her mother in silence, trying to imagine how her father was when he had been young.

"How was your picnic anyway, dear?" the Queen suddenly asked.

Not expecting the question, Orihime instantly blushed and threw her gaze onto the floor. "I—it is fine, mother."

The Queen chuckled as she put down her cup on the table.

"Hikoboshi is a good man, isn't he?"

"Y—yes, he is."

"So, what kind of man do you think your father was?"

Orihime suddenly looked at her mother, surprised. The Queen just gave her daughter a smile while waiting for the answer.

Orihime tried to picture her father in his early days. She always thought that her father was a great man. The King could be strict, but she believed that it was for the sake of the justice. Her father was an honest man. Despite of his pride, he would say 'yes' for yes', and 'no' for 'no'. She knew that her father loved her so much. She could remember some moments when she was only a little girl. Despite of being the King of Heaven, her father had been willing to spare his time to play with her or take her with him when he was painting, something that young Orihime had really liked to do.

"He was not the easiest person to talk to, you know?" the Queen couldn't hold the words any longer.

"He was always busy since he was young?"

"No, not that. You know what I mean," the Queen said with a smile. When her daughter didn't give her any reply, she continued, "He is an honest person—he has always been, but he found it hard to express how he felt."

Orihime could see the shade of pink on her mother's cheeks. She was now even more curious about how her father had been.

"Most of princes or princesses have arranged marriage, but it didn't happen with us."

"Then, how did you two meet each other, then?" Orihime asked.

"Our story might be unbelievable, you know," the Queen smiled.

The daughter then thought about her own _unbelievable_ story, how now she would marry a commoner. Her marriage wasn't an arranged one too. Though her father had 'helped' her find a partner, she somehow _believed_ that the King wouldn't force her to marry Hikoboshi if she hadn't liked him. Now she thought she knew why her father hadn't just arranged a marriage for her.

"We… first met here, in the garden. I came with my father to pay a visit. It was the first time I went here after a long time, and I always like beautiful gardens, so I decided to take a walk while my father visited the King—the previous King, your grandfather . I was wandering around alone when I suddenly saw someone painting," the mother paused. "Actually, it was his painting that caught my attention."

"The person is…," Orihime responded.

"Yes, it was him," the Queen smiled, her eyes was far away attached to the man she had met that day. "He painted the fall. With the red leaves falling around him, he captured the season on the canvas."

Orihime could almost see what her mother had seen that day. It wasn't hard to imagine her father painting in the garden, since she had used to sit on his lap when he had been painting. And she exactly knew how beautiful the garden was when it was fall. She also remembered that her father once had told her that his favorite season was autumn. She thought now she knew why.

"And you know," the Queen continued, "my real name is…"

"Ah," Orihime responded.

"It felt like he was painting _me_," the Queen blushed. "Ah, my naïve thoughts…"

Orihime secretly smiled seeing her mother's blushing. She felt like she was talking to a sister rather than to her mother. She could even imagine her mother's younger features.

"I had no idea that he was the prince that day," the Queen continued.

"How come?" Orihime's eyes widened.

The Queen chuckled. "I was a little ignorant back then, dear."

"Then what happened after that?" Orihime asked. She couldn't hide her curiosity anymore.

"He could feel that somebody was watching him and asked what I was doing. His tone was calm, but somehow… _threatening_ and bold, as if he could do anything. Oh, well, he _actually_ could," the Queen said the last part more to herself. "Being not knowing that he was the prince, I honestly told him that I was just taking a walk and accidentally saw his painting that attracted me so much. There was a change in his expression when he heard that, then he remained silent for a while, before he then sat back and continued painting.

"The day of our second meeting was the day when I finally knew who I had faced before. Father brought my sister and me to this palace again. Father let me to walk around the palace again as he and my sister went to see the King."

"Your sister went to see the King too?" Orihime asked. It was unusual for a woman to join a conversation with the King, even when it was together with her father.

"Yes," the Queen sipped her tea again. "At that time, I did not know what my father had planned and just thought that I would ask my sister later," the Queen said. She gave a little twist in her story so she could keep her daughter's curiosity. "I intended to go back to the main building to wait for my father when suddenly _he_ rushed out of a chamber. He did not even realize that I was there when he walked straight, right in front of me."

"Something was bothering him?" Orihime guessed.

"You already know him so well," the mother gave her daughter a smile. "That was what I thought as I stared at his leaving. I never know why I could not stop my feet from following him as my curiosity grew stronger and made the rule to not interfere with people's matter become insignificant. I still do not know why I did that, you know? Maybe that was what people call 'fate'."

Orihime saw that pink shade on her mother's cheeks again.

"I then found him alone at the other side of the building. I had dared to follow him but then I just did not know what to do. I just stood there, staring at his back, until he broke the silence with a sigh. At the same time, he turned around and caught me. With the same bold eyes, he demanded to know what I was doing there. But for a second, he could not hide his surprise before then he covered it with his steady voice."

In her thoughts, Orihime wondered how it felt to be a crown prince. Because from her mother's story, it seemed that her father had had his own problems back then. But then she decided that it was something that was probably not hers to know.

"That time, I should have noticed why he only asked what I was doing instead of asking who I was. It turned out that it just didn't matter who I was for him," the Queen threw a glance towards her daughter. But before Orihime could ask her the meaning of her statement, she continued, "But before I managed to finish the answer of his question, the King showed up with my father and my sister. That was when I finally knew that he was the crown prince. It seemed that it was the first time he knew that I was the Minister's second daughter—and the younger sister of the woman he was supposed to marry."

Orihime's head instantly rose in surprise at the statement and her eyes widened. The Queen didn't need any word from her daughter to know her surprise.

"Yes, the reason he was so upset that day was because his father wanted him to marry my sister," the Queen smiled. "When we were leaving the palace, he didn't seem to care at first. But when we bid our goodbye to the King, I am sure he threw a glance at me. That night, I could not stop wondering what that glance meant."

Orihime wondered how her mother had felt at that moment, because her mother was right, her story was probably unbelievable too, and it was getting more interesting right now. But she didn't even have the chance to ask when her mother continued the story, "Then everything gradually became clearer on our next meetings. It was obvious that he didn't like strangers around him, but after _that_ incident, he never asked me what I was doing anymore when I was around."

"Incident?"

"It was about two weeks after our last meeting that I came to this palace again. As usual, I took a tour of this palace, but I unconsciously looked for him. Without any reason, my feet took me to find him."

The words her mother chose amazed Orihime. Maybe she would never understand how her mother had felt because she didn't fall in love with a prince. But somehow, her mother had successfully transferred her feelings to her.

"He was in the garden again," the Queen continued. "But he was not painting. I didn't have the chance to grasp what he was doing there because a sword suddenly stopped right in front of my face, followed by his sharp shouting. Somehow, my eyes were not on the blade that was only a few inches from my face, threatening my life. He stood so close to me that I could see straight into his eyes. And for a second, I could see so many emotions in them, before he built his walls and finally retracted his sword."

"Father threatened you with a sword?" Orihime couldn't help asking.

"Maybe it was an honor to be threatened by _his_ sword," the Queen chuckled before continuing ehr story. "We then just stood there for a while. I did not know what I expected by just standing there, staring at his back. He did not say anything either. But the wait was worth it. He apologized. Then after another minute of silence, he excused himself, leaving me alone. I stood there for another minute, thinking about what had just happened. Maybe my mind finally worked and gave me a little shock about the sword."

Orihime smiled at her mother's joke.

"When I finally regained my conscience and turned around, he was already out of my sight. Maybe that was when everything started," the Queen smiled, as if ending the story. But though they both knew that it was only the first chapter, the senior maid came in and informed that the dinner was ready and the King was waiting for them.

With a smile, the Queen said, "The rest of the story can wait, but I do not think your father can wait that long." Orihime smiled at that too.

As they stood up, Orihime knew that she could always ask her mother to share the next chapters. And now she was ready to share the story about her date to the man who had capture her mother's heart.


End file.
